Untold Stories
by AnnieChase5679
Summary: This is about four friends, Regulus Black, Juniper Freeman, Finnick Garrickson, and Charlie Longbottom, being friends even though they are all from different houses. The friends help regulus get through hard times like when Srirus leaves him alone to live with his insane parents. I'm terrible at summary's I promise the story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, excpet the characters I made up.**

 **A/N: This is a story about Regulus Black and his friends. I hope you like make sure to R &R!**

 **—**

 **Chapter one**

Juniper was standing outside the fourth year slytherin boys room. Juniper wondered quietly to herself how she got here in the first place. Her mind was taking her back in time to September 1st 1972.

 _Juniper was on platform 9 ¾, her long silvery locks falling gracefully to her sides as she smiled brightly at her mom. This was her first year at Hogwarts. Sarah Freeman was an only parent to Juniper Freeman. Juniper realized she wasn't the easiest child to be with which is why she was so thankful for her mom. Juniper climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and with one last look waved goodbye to her mom._

 _Her mom was very pretty, she had silvery eyes and straight raven hair. She was short, 5'3, and had pale skin. Juniper had inherited her button nose and big smile, but that was about the only thing she had inherited in looks. Juniper was short she supposed but could get taller since she was only elven, but she did not have her mom's eyes or hair. Instead she had long wavy silver hair with bangs that sparkled in the sun, she had rare purple/gray eyes that practically glowed when she was happy. She guessed she inherited the hair and eyes from her dad but her mom never told her or showed her anything to do with her dad. So it was purely a guess._

 _Juniper skipped down the train looking for a compartment, that's when she saw a small boy around her age sitting by himself reading. Juniper hasited at first -she wasn't the best with people- but then decided to go in and introduce herself._

 _She opened the compartment door and the boy looked up alarmed. He was slender, quite like herself, with cold grey eyes and dark hair. His skin was very pale and his eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying._

 _She walked in tentatively and held out her hand._

" _Hi, I'm Juniper Freeman." She said dreamily as he carefully took her hand._

" _Hello. I'm Regulus Black." He put down his book he had been reading and looked her up and down. She sat down across him and waited for him to relax more before she spoke again._

" _I hope you don't mind me sitting here. It's my first year at Hogwarts and I don't know anyone." She explained. He looked out the window and nodded. Juniper noted that he was rather odd, but what was she saying? She was very obviously the odd one._

" _It is my first year too, but my brother is older and is a third year so I know him." He said clearly. He gave me an odd look but then continued to stare out the window._

" _That's cool. I don't have any siblings, but I've always wanted one." Juniper said happily. He shook his head._

" _No, you should be glad you don't have any. Siblings suck." He whispered the last part just loud enough for her to hear. She decided she wouldn't ask why he felt that way. Instead she asked what house he wanted to be sorted in._

" _Well I better be in Slytherin or," he looked at me alarmed at what he had said and quickly covered it up. "My parents were in Slytherin." Was all he said._

" _Oh, Slytherins cool and all but I don't think I could make it in that house." I said. He shrugged and I continued. "My mom was in Ravenclaw so I want to be in that house, but all the houses are great." I finished._

 _He nodded. Then the compartment door open again and our heads snapped up to see who was there. It was a girl and a boy their age by the looks of it. The girl was taller than Juniper and had cropped red hair. She was bigger than Juniper but was very pretty. She had deep forest green eyes and an annoyed expression. The boy next to her was short with dirty blond hair and had darker skin. He had chocolate eyes and a shy smile._

 _The girl did not wait for us to speak she just took a seat next to me and exhaled. The boy waited and then caught the look the girl was giving him and sat down besides Regulus._

" _Hi I'm Charlotte Longbottom, but call me Charlie. And this is Finnick Garrickson." She pointed to the boy._

" _Hi I'm Juniper Freeman." Juniper waved at them both._

" _I'm Regulus Black." Regulus said quietly. Charlie's face lit up as if she recognized something._

" _Oh I know you! Your big brother is Sirius Black! My cousins talks about him sometimes, my cousin is Frank Longbottom." Regulus eyes grew big and he shook his head._

" _My brother and me are nothing alike." He said coldly, but Charlie just shrugged._

 _Finnick didn't say much of anything he just sat back and read quietly. Charlie went on about what house she wanted to be in, which was Gryffindor. Regulus played a game of exploding snap with Juniper and they talked about what classes they were most excited for._

" _I really am looking forward to Astronomy. I love learning about the stars." She had always had a fascination with stars._

" _I like stars too but I'm most excited for Arithmancy." She nodded. For some weird reason Regulus felt that he wanted to impress her. "Did you know my name is a star? And my middle name, Arcturus." She looked up with wide eyes._

" _That's so cool! I noticed that your first name was one, the brightest star in the Leo constellation, but I didn't know about you middle name!" Her smile was so big._

" _Yeah, it's a family thing. My brothers name is Sirius." He said smiling slightly. He didn't smile much._

" _The brightest star in the Canis Major constellation!" Regulus nodded. He really liked this girl, she was very smart._

" _You guys are nerds, I'm most excited about potions" Charlie said. She turned to Finnick._

" _What about you Garrickson? What are you most excited to learn?" He looked up and shrugged._

" _I guess anything. I'm Muggle-Born so I'm new to all of this." He went back to his book, Quidditch Through the Ages. Juniper saw Regulus freeze immediately. She was hoping that Regulus wasn't a Blood Purest but the way he reacted to Finnick said otherwise._

 _Regulus had a pained and worried expression while he looked out the window. Juniper was troubled by the way Regulus thought, perhaps she could help him get to know Finnick. Then maybe he would change his views._

" _So Finnick you like Quidditch?" Juniper asked. Finnick looked up and nodded._

" _I want to play Chaser, that is, when I'm able to tryout."_

 _Juniper nodded and turned to Regulus._

" _What about you Regulus?" Regulus turned abruptly and stared at her. Before replying "Seeker."_

" _Oh Seekers fun, but I don't think I could ever be one. I don't have the best eyesight." Finnick looked back down at his feet before continuing. "What's your favorite team?"_

 _Regulus thought for a moment before answering. "Falmouth Falcons." Juniper thought that he was done but then he did the unexpected, "What's your favorite team?" Regulus asked quietly, unsure he was doing the right thing._

" _Oh I like the Tutshill Tornados. They aren't very good though." Finnick said._

 _They continued their conversation on Quidditch. Juniper smiled to herself, she had brought them closer. She then turned to Charlie and they talked all the way until they reached Hogwarts._

 _All the first years road on boats up to the castle. When they got in the Great Hall, Charlie, Finnick, Juniper, and Regulus promised they would remain friends no matter what house they were sorted into._

 _In the end Regulus was put in Slytherin, Juniper in Ravenclaw, Finnick in Hufflepuff, and Charlie in Gryffindor._

And to this day -their in their fourth year now- they are still friends in their own weird way.

Juniper did not get much taller only 5'1 but she did fill out her body more. Regulus got taller but was still very slender. Charlie was thicker than Juniper and had also started to fill out her body. She still had chopped red hair and was one of the most popular students in school. But Finnick had changed the most, he was now the tallest out of the four reaching 6'2 and was very athletic looking. He joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in second year as Chaser. He had dirty blonde hair that hung in his eyes and would most often wear a blue sweatband around his head.

Juniper was brought out of her thoughts when a loud crash could be heard from inside the boys room. She went to open the door when a Slytherin boy walked out.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Then he walked out of the common room.

"I'll take my chances." She muttered to herself happily. Then she opened the door slowly.

He was sitting criss crossed on his bed with his head in his hands. Juniper walked in slowly and then stood next to his bed.

"Freeman, how did you get in?" He said in a cold voice, he kept his head in his hands. She sat down next to him.

"Some guy gave my the password." She said in an airy voice.

"Yeah, well they all want to sleep with you." He said irritably.

She laughed. "Well they can all keep dreaming because it's never gonna happen."

"Oh they will, it gets bloody annoying when they moan your name in the middle of the night." He finally looked up from his hands to glare at her. She just laughed, he was very funny at times even when he was trying to be mad.

"Don't look at me like that Black." She was still giggling. "It's not my fault."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. She could tell he was not in a good mood.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said caringly. She scooted up next to him and put her arm around him. He shook his head. "Do not try to lie I know something's wrong, you're my best friend." He sighed knowing he could not lie to her.

"It's my family and…Garrickson." He finally whispered. She nodded for him to continue. "Sirius...Sirius left during the summer." She looked into his grey eyes and gave him a hug.

"I know you and Sirius weren't very close but I'm sorry." He shrugged and willed himself not to cry. It wasn't that they were very close it was just that he thought that his brother cared a little bit. It turned out his brother only cared about his friend, Potter. Regulus parents weren't all that sad when he left, they disowned Sirius immediately.

"Now my parents are expecting even more, they say they always knew I was the better child, but I don't want to be put under that kind of pressure! I just want to be a normal teenage boy with normal issues, not all this family crap I have to deal with now." He finally looked up at her and she had a caring look in her bright eyes. He felt instantly calmer and then continued. "You know how my parents are with their Pure-Blood beliefs, and now the expect me to uphold those beliefs since my brother obviously didn't. And I don't know what to do, I really do like Garrickson, we have a lot in common and I would hate to break our friendship off just because of my parents." He finished.

"You're parents won't find out, I mean how could they?" Juniper asked. He shrugged and then stood up.

"It's just if they find out, I just….I saw how they treated Sirius and I don't want to be treated like that. I just want to make them proud." He changed out of his school uniform and into a black tee and jeans.

Juniper stood up as well and gave him a hug, "we'll figure it out. Don't worry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then left for Ravenclaw Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Sorry but this chapter is really short. I hope you like! Please R/R.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

The next few days were quiet for the first week of term, Juniper thought as she walked to the Great Hall. She glanced at the Professors table to see Dumbledore smiling down brightly at the students. It was a bright Saturday morning and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. She headed towards the Gryffindor table to sit with Charlie. All the houses turned to state as the Ravenclaw took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Charlie." Juniper said in a cheery voice.

"You know people always watch you when you sit over here, you'd think they'd gotten used to it." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know. So how are your classes?" Juniper asked.

"I hate divination but other than that great." She popped a grape in her mouth. "What about you?"

"Amazing. But I can't seem to understand potions."

"Oh I can help you with that, just tell me when." Juniper nodded and smiled. Then she grabbed a piece of toast and glanced over at the Slytherin table. She looked over at the end of the table to see a raven haired boy sitting all by himself.

"Do you know whenever you look at him you get a little sparkle in your eyes?" Came a deep voice. Juniper turned suddenly to see Finnick. He was smirking along with Charlie. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What's wrong with him anyway? He looks so depressed." Charlie commented. Finnick nodded in agreement. Charlie and Finnick could tell that Juniper liked Regulus even if she didn't know it herself .

"Sirius ran away this summer and his parents are now looking at Regulus to be the new heir of everything. So he's just very stressed out and afraid that his parents will find out about him being friends with Finnick." Juniper finished looking at the floor.

"Oh maybe I should talk to him. I don't want to be the reason he's so sad." Finnick said. She nodded and smiled at them both.

"What do you guys want to do today? We could go the lake?" Charlie suggested. Me and Finn shrugged and Charlie rolled her eyes. "Well then I guess I'll see you later." We nodded and directed our attention to the food.

—

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" Charlie asked as her and Finnick walked towards the lake.

"Yes, he didn't say much though. He basically told that it was fine and he didn't want me to worry." Charlie nodded. She had a feeling he was going to say that. Black had never been the most open person in their friend group, that title probably would go to Garrickson.

Charlie and Finnick took a seat besides the lake up against a tree. A small girl with blonde hair walked by and waved at Finnick. Finnick blushed and waved back.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked him once the girl left.

"Oh, that was Sophie Abbott. Her brother is in Gryffindor I think."

"Oh yeah, I think he's a seventh year." Charlie threw a rock in the lake and turned back to Finnick. "I think she fancies you." Finnick blushed furiously and grabbed a book out of his bag.

"Oh, really?" Charlie watched Garrickson hide his face in his book.

"Do you fancy her Garrickson?" Charlie asked with a smirk plastered to her face. He looked up suddenly, and opened his mouth trying to form words.

"Well, ummm...you see.." Charlie giggled and pointed to across the grounds. Juniper and Regulus were walking towards them. Finnick was very relieved. Juniper was smiling up at Regulus and he showed no emotion, but Juniper knew he was laughing on the inside, she could see it in his eyes.

Charlie and Finnick waved for them to come over. Once they were all seated Finnick took out a game of exploding snap and Charlie and Juniper were talking about the latest news.

"Can you believe how many people trust Voldemort?" Charlie asked shaking her head. Juniper muttered in agreement.

Across the lake sat a girl with long red hair and four boys coming up behind her. Juniper recognized one of the boys, because he and his brother look so much alike, Sirius. The boys next to him must be James, Remus, and Peter. Juniper and Charlie both looked at each other and then back at Regulus, he had not noticed them yet. Charlie turned back to the group and stood up, juniper stood as well.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Juniper asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not going to let them bother Lily." Juniper nodded, if she knew her she would have done the same thing.

"HEY, LILY! BEHIND YOU!" Charlie shouted. The girl called Lily turned around and balled her fists. She shouted at the boys and stomped off towards us. Juniper was very confused, Charlie saw the look on her friends face and tried to explain.

"James has been trying to ask Lily out since they started school." Charlie whispered to Juniper. Juniper nodded. She looked back at the group of boys, James looked disappointed and Sirius was laughing. That's one thing different from Regulus and Sirius, when ever Regulus laughs he tries to hide it behind his hands or by turning away, Sirius on the other hand laughs loud and his whole body shakes with the joy he's feeling.

Juniper looked over a Regulus who had now noticed his brother laughing. He had a frown on his face as he watched his brother laugh loudly with his friends. Finnick noticed where his friends gaze was and tried to get his attention back.

"Hey, bud, don't worry about them." Finnick patted Regulus on the shoulder but Regulus just stood up and headed towards Sirius. Juniper stood up so fast she nearly fell over. She grabbed his hand and shook her head, just then the red headed girl showed up. She was very angry and red faced, her fist were still balled and her voice shook as she spoke.

"I can not _believe_ them!" She yelled. Charlie nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Lily declined politally, and started to pace.

"Thank you Charlie, I think I will go and find Alice now." She left muttering about how insufferable Potter was as she left. Juniper, Charlie, and Regulus sat back down and gazed at the sky. It was strange to think that even though they were placed in different house they still remained friends. Yes they've faught, but they always got through it. Juniper put her head on Regulus' shoulder and thought about how she would have never survived without him.

She guessed they grew the closets in second year when someone made fun of Juniper. Regulus found her in an empty classroom crying. He sat next to her and held her as she cried into his shoulder. He told her that everything was going to be ok and she believed it. From that moment forward they told each other everything.

They all huddled under the tree next to the lake and stared at the sky. They knew what was happening in the outside world and what was to come, but in that moment all they cared about was being together .

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Let me know who you favorite character is so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my characters.**

 **A/N: Another chapter! I hope you like, please R &R!**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

The weekend past as soon as it had come. Juniper was sitting in potions next to Finnick, who was having the same struggles as her. Slughorn was walking around the dark room checking the Wit-sharpening potion they had been working on. Finnick and Juniper looked at the sickly green potion, it was supposed to be a warm purple color but they had missed one of the steps.

"Shit." Finnick said under his breath. Juniper looked up at him and if it wasn't for their current situation she would have laughed.

She faked a gasped, "I didn't know the so called 'goody-to-shoes' cussed!" She whispered. He glared and went back to the potion. There was no way they were going to fix it now. She would have to make up the grade with their next essay. For some reason she could get flying colors on her essays but not on the potion itself.

"Finnick it's ok, you know we won't be able to fix it." He nodded and hung his head. He slumped back in his chair and they waited for Slughorn to come by.

Once Slughorn made it over to Juniper and Finnick's cauldron the smile on his face wavered. He looked down at the sickly green potion.

"Oh dear me," He started to say. "I believed you forgot to add Armadillo Bile." He grabbed a spoon to stir it with and the end melted off. Juniper and Finnick smiled shyly as he looked at what used to be a spoon.

"I'm going to need a two foot essay on the good and bad uses of the Wit-sharpening potion." Slughorn told Finnick and Juniper. They nodded and began to pack up their things. "And the rest of you, great job!" The rest of the forth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs packed up.

Juniper walked out with Finnick and headed towards the library.

"I don't understand why we are the only ones that have to write the stupid essay." Finnick said while walking past a group of Slytherins. They all hissed Mudblood as the past but Finnick didn't take notice.

"Because we are the only ones that messed up the potion." Juniper answered, although he did not seem satisfied with the answer. "It's ok Fin, I'll help you with the essay since it's probably my fault we failed the potion." Juniper said sadly.

Finnick stopped suddenly and gave Juniper a hug.

"Hey, I don't blame you." She hugged him back which was hard because he's so much taller. Juniper smiled at his Hufflepuff soft side coming out.

"Thanks. You're so sweet! I honestly don't understand how you don't have a girlfriend." He blushed and shrugged. She grabbed his hand and they walked hand in hand all the way to the library. To someone on the outside it would look like they were dating, but it was so much more than 's the amazing thing about Finnick, she thought, he was never embarrassed to show affection like some boys. Of course their whole friend group was like this, they cared so much for one another, they were closer than family.

Once they were sitting at one of the oak tables in the library, they began to study. It hadn't been more than thirty minutes when a familiar face came striding towards them.

"Hola mis amigos," Charlie said pulling up a chair. "Que estas estudiando?" She said in spanish.

"Charlie I think you're forgetting that we don't know spanish." Finnick told her, she laughed. The only reason she knows spanish is because her mom is Italian, so her second language is spanish.

"Right, I said What are you studying?" She said taking Finnicks book.

"Potions." She and Finnick said solemnly.

"I said I can help you. What potion are you doing?" Charlie asked sliding Finnick's book back to him. Juniper looked back at Finnick who shrugged, then she turned back to Charlie.

"Ok, we are have to write a two foot long essay on Wit-Sharpening potion. Which wouldn't normally be that bad but we have no idea what we're doing." Juniper explained. Charlie nodded and looked over what Juniper had written so far. She made a face closer to the end and pointed to one of the words.

"Slughorn likes it when students use more descriptive words, I think he thinks you know more then, I don't know." She turned to Finnick's paper and crossed out one of the sentence. "And Garrickson you need to switch these two sentences, also it is often used as an antidote to the Confundus Charm." Charlie said it like it was something she read everyday.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Don't mention it. Now I'm hungry." With that she headed towards the Great Hall. Juniper and Finnick quickly packed up their things and ran after Charlie.

The Great Hall was booming with laughter and light. The first thing Junipers eyes landed on was the Slytherin table, she noticed that a certain pale boy was not at the table. She searched the rest of the Great Hall with no luck. A frown fell upon her face when she realized he had skipped yet another meal.

"He skipped another meal didn't he?" Charlie asked once they were seated at the Gryffindor table. Juniper nodded silently absently thinking about what she was going to do about him. He was already so thin he needed to eat, or he was going to get sick.

There was loud laughter coming from down the table, three boys were laughing at the fourth boy whose skin was turning purple. The girl she now knew as Lily rolled her eyes and moved down towards the opposite end. The three boys continued to laugh but Juniper noticed that one of the boys, Sirius, was distracted. Typically she wouldn't care but from what she's observed before Sirius was always fully in on the pranks or jokes, but this time it seemed like his mind was far away. And Juniper had a strange feeling that it had something to do with Regulus. Juniper let her mind wonder far away as she thought about all the possible things that could have happened between them. Of course Regulus probably didn't mean to talk to his brother so that meant that he accidentally ran into him. Then a fight most likely brooke out. Juniper shook her head knowing that it probably got ugly.

Juniper stood up and walked over to Sirius. Everyone turned wanting to know what this fourth year Ravenclaw wanted with the so called "bad-boy" Gryffindor. She tapped his shoulder lightly and watched as grey eyes much like his brothers looked at her.

"You know normally I would ask why one of my little brothers girlfriends would want to talk to me, but today has been a weird day." He shrugged and stood up. She followed him out the Great Hall and into the corridor.

"Ok, so you probably didn't notice, but Regulus didn't show up at dinner tonight, and I was just wondering if you talked to him today?" Juniper asked barely above a whisper. She had never talked to him before so she was nervous for some odd reason.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I bumped into him on my way to transfiguration, I tried to apologize but he just started yelling. Then he ran off." Juniper had a feeling that had happened. Ok, so he was in a bad mood she thought. He needs someone to cheer him up.

"Ok I'm going to cheer him up." Juniper turned to leave when Sirius made a comment.

"You know if you ever need anyone to cheer _you_ up you know way to find me." He said winking.

"Never going to happen." She answered in a sing-song voice.

Juniper made her way through the castle and down to the dungeons. She remembered the password, Pure-Blood, they never change it. The room was almost completely empty, the only people that occupied it was two seventh years making-out. Juniper passed them and tried to pay as little attention to them as possible, she didn't understand how people could just do that in public. She walked up to the fourth year boys door and pushed it open. He was sleeping on the bed next to the small teddy bear she had got him for Christmas. She walked up to him and scooted him over so she could lie next to him.

"June what are you doing." She stayed silent, he shifted to look at her. "I knew it was you, you are literally the only person that bothers me in my sleep." He pulled up the blanket to cover her.

"If you keep skipping meals you're going to get sick, and I can't have that happening." She said. He scoffed.

"You need to stop worrying about me, I'll be fine." She laid her head on his chest and listen to the beat of his heart. "You know I talked to my brother today don't you?" He whispered.

"Yes," She said. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's fine. It's just I kinda blew up, I yelled about him leaving me and having all the responsibility just thrown on top of me."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more." She said sadly.

"Me too." He said kissing her forehead.

"Aren't you being sweet." she said pleasantly surprised that he wasn't in a bad mood.

"I'm only nice around you because you're my friend." He said smiling lightly. "I've been meaning to ask you something actually, I know its a bit early but I know a lot of guys are going to be lining up to ask you out." He took a deep breath. "Will you go with me to the halloween dance?" He finished shyly. Juniper smiled at his nervousness.

"Yes i'll go with you." She would have blushed but she knew he was only asking because he was not comfortable going with anybody else. They were just friends, that's it. And that was fine, right?

They laid together until he fell asleep. Then Juniper quietly snuck back to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

 **A/N: Thx!**


End file.
